A primary function of an aircraft control system is to control the position of the aircraft control surfaces in response to pilot, autopilot, or other appropriate input commands. In one conventional system the input command is converted to an electrical control signal which is transmitted along conductors in the form of long wires to a remote station adjacent the control surface, the position of which is to be controlled. At the remote station, the electrical control signal is processed and used to control a hydraulic actuator which controls the position of the control surface. The processing of the electrical control signal is carried out by equipment which uses electrical power. This electrical power is also conducted to the remote station from a central generating station over long conductive wires.
The long conductive wires extending from a central location to the several remote stations of the aircraft cause a safety problem. Specifically, aircraft are subject to being struck by lightning, and when this occurs the presence of the long conductors increases the likelihood that the entire electric system will be rendered inoperative. The wires can be made relatively safe with shielding and other protective devices; however, this degrades performance and adds to the cost and weight of the control system.